1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging and, more particularly, to packaging for medical/dental devices and, most particularly, to a dispenser package for medical/dental devices.
2. Background Information
Numerous medical and dental devices are provided to the user in a package that prevents contamination of the device. The packaging not only prevents damage to the device during shipment, but the device and packaging can be sterilized to prevent microbial contamination of these devices. This is particularly important for various implants that are inserted into a patient's body. Devices such as hip, knee and shoulder joints, as well as dental implants must be sterile when implanted into a patient. A number of such packages have received patents. These include patents by Leuschen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,160; Staubli, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,428; Hanson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,330; Peters et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,580; Kumar, U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,805; Howlett et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,465; Donahoe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,722 and Hofverberg et al., U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0112781; all of which disclose packaging used for dental implants. Packaging that employs a “clam shell” type design for other objects includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,985 by Scott; U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,474 by Harding; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,570 by Todd; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,179 by Iosif et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,567 by Rowe et al.
Applicant has devised a sterilizable, dispenser container assembly for storing and dispensing a medical/dental device that provides a unique improvement over existing packaging.